La pluma
by theyobokenxe
Summary: Un corto que se me ocurrió mientras conversaba con un amigo por facebook. Disfrutenlo :D


**Esto no puede ser ¿otra vez? maldito electrodoméstico barato- Decía Martín, frente al aire acondicionado que parecia que estaba en sus últimas exaladas de aire - ¿Será posible que pueda dormir sin sufrir calor?**-** Se alejó del aire y prosiguió a tirarse contra su cama. Destapándose y moviendose bruscamente por el enojo producido por el aire.**  
**A la otra mañana, mientras desayunaba y salia de su hogar despidiendose de su madre, caminando por la calle que va al colegio. Pasó por al lado de un sujeto, peculiar aspecto, el día estaba húmedo y caluroso, sin embargo, el individuo estaba de traje y sombrero de copa, aunque intento observar su rostro simplemente por curiosidad, no pudo por una ráfaga de viento que lo desacomodo. Y siguió caminando. Debe tener demasiado calor- Pensó en ese momento, debe ser algún turista. Aunque donde vivía no era un sitio turístico. No le importo, al llegar al colegio, se encontró con sus amigos de siempre. Hasta se alegraba de escuchar sus estupideces, le parecía como si nunca hubieran charlado, suena la campana de entrada y todos, quejándose y haciendo gestos de cansancio entran en sus salones. Luego,la hora de Inglés pasó rápida, sin novedades. Sin embargo, todo cambió, cuando sonó la campana, mientras bajaba Martín, en un banco lejano al patio central del colegio, vió al mismo hombre de traje sentado, cruzado de piernas, aunque pudo notar un pañuelo negro como la piel de un cuervo rodeando su cuello. Y también tenía una máscara con nariz puntiaguda, se exaltó por su presencia. Pero, noto que el individuo no sabía de su aparición , hasta observó como con su mano simulando una pistola, hacia sonidos de disparos y a las personas que les apuntaba, tropezaban o se descuidaban y chocaban contra una columna, gente o pared. Martín no entendía la situación, de repente el individuo notó su presencia e hizo actos raros como para probar si la persona quien lo estaba observando realmente podía notarlo. Martín hacia gestos de desconcertación, lo que sirvió como una afirmación para el inviduo y cuando Martín se dio cuenta, tenía al individuo enfrente suyo. Se asustó y retrocedió - Oh, discúlpame. No era mi intención asustarte- Dijo el inviduo mientras acercaba su mano en forma de saludo - ¿Quién sos?- Dijo Martín rechazando el saludo- ¿Quién soy? veamos, mi nombre es August, bonito nombre ¿no crees? fue puesto por una bonita chica de la época de la guerra de los cien años ¿La conoces? Duro entre 1337 y 1453. Si mal no recuerdo, fue entre Francia vs Inglaterra. Sumándole la terrible peste negra, tuve demasiado trabajo en esa época- Mientras comentaba, representaba la escena con unos muñecos que se había puesto en sus dedos simulando una obra de teatro para chicos. En su mano derecha simulaba una mujer de pelo castaño, con cara sonriente a pesar que tení la ropa desteñida,desgarrada y sucia. En su mano derecha, tenia un muñeco vestido completamente negro, con una capa y en su mano redonda, tenía un bastón. Los movimientos eran hacia arriba y abajo provocando que los muñecos se doblen y hagan el acto de hablar - ¿¡Qué diablos dices?! ¿Qué demonios eres? -Respondio Martín enojado pensando que se estaban burlando de él - ¿Yendo al grano? Odio a la gente que quiere ir al grano. Porque cuando digo "Soy la muerte y vengo a llevarte" siempre dicen ¿Qué? - Con un tono irónico - ¡¿QUÉ!? - ¡LO VEZ! Es tal como lo digo, ¡VAYAMOS AL GRANO COMO TÚ QUIERES! - No pudo conteners el grito Martín, se fue para atrás, entonces, August lo envolvió con su capa y desaparece dejando unas plumas de cuervo en el suelo. **  
**Cuando se acerca Fabrizio, un amigo de Martín, ve una lata, largando su contenido, a unos pasos mas adelante estaba una pluma negrísima. Su mirada se levanta observando el banco y se asusta al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Martín con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.**  
**- Pobre lo de Martín.. se lo veía tan saludable- Le dice una mujer a su compañera de club. Cuando se choca contra un sujeto - Oh disculpeme señor, no lo he visto - Disculpas aceptadas Miriam - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién sos? - ¿Quién soy? Bueno, mi nombre fue puesto por una hermosa chica en la época de la guerra de cien años.- La voz de Miriam se sobrepone - ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué eres? - Odio a la gente que va al grano...**


End file.
